12 Days of KakaIru Christmas
by Ame Mika'zuki
Summary: 12 drabbles and oneshots for the 12 Themes Kakairu LJ Comm. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED: The pairing honored here is KakaIru. Which means there is some shonenai lovin'.
1. Chapter 1

Right! Well, this was written for the **12 Themes Christmas Challenge** in the **Kakairu LJ Community**... and I am way, way, WAY behind, I know. If you're curious, I am known there as aki yasu. so no, I didn't steal it lol. XD I think I got that kashi-complains-about-the-ANBU-uniform idea somewhere... I just can't remember. xD;; anyways, if you were the author of that fic, or if you know of somefic like that, please comment/note me and I'll gladly put up the credits due. :3

**Disclaimer**: Kakashi and Iruka don't belong to me It would be GREAT to own them for at least a day and a night though. -evil grin-

**beta'd** by the awesome **Hatochan** (she's also in ff-net, go check out her fics!)

* * *

**#1 Snow **

They were high in the trees being perfectly still, perfectly concealed by the white falling snow. No one would have guessed three shinobi were squatting there. There was a quick, executed-as-quietly-as-possible sneeze on his left, coupled by a light _whoosh_ of already-cold air on hands attempting to warm themselves. The tree limbs trembled momentarily, snow dusting the ground below with even more white. The sudden disturbance seemed so natural to the outside eye, but the two men muttered apologies anyway.

He couldn't blame them, however. It was damn freezing, his legs were _creaking_ from squatting, and he was cursing the guy who designed the ANBU uniform. Really, he would have had enough sense to think about the cold season. Or at least the cold season in other countries that would include snow. They had provided heavy canvas cloaks, sure, but the cold still seeped in and touched the skin. Stupid arm gloves wouldn't do their job either. And what the hell was with the gap from the shoulders to his upper arm? It was freezing enough without his skin being entirely protected, thanks, and without Ir---

He blinked._ Now where did that come from?_, he thought amusedly.


	2. Chapter 2

with help from/dedicated to: **kiterie**-san; this fic was based on her touchstone idea. She let me use some of her snippets for fanfic ideas and to break down my writer's block. Her lj is **kiterie** and her deviantArt is **SumiHatake**. She's also a great fanfic writer (mostly KakaIru) so GO CHECK HER OUT! NOW! XD  
Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue. comprende?  
background songs: Harapin by Sponge Cola, With Me by Sum 41, Your Guardian Angel (Acoustic) by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
un-beta'd as of now. Anyone up for decorating this story with red marks? XD

* * *

**#2 Wrapping**

**  
**

"I can't believe this!" Iruka said, voice in nearly shrieking volume. "How could they do this?!"

Kakashi winced. "Ne, Iruka-kun, calm down."

Iruka looked at him, taking in his slumped, blood-soaked form, and immediately closed his mouth. _Of course, aren't you an idiot. He's tired, he just got back from some mission, and what's more he's hurt. So you should stop yelling._

But even Kakashi's current state didn't stop him from ranting under his breath every other second, all the while grabbing bandages, small jars of salves, and soft, clean towels off the shelf. He set everything down in a place where he could reach them while sitting beside Kakashi, then went and got a basin and filled it with water, though not too much that it's close to the brim. He returned to Kakashi's side, setting the basin down slowly so that the sloshing water won't splatter all over the floor. Iruka then helped Kakashi out of his torn, dirty clothes, careful to roll everything in a tight bundle. They work with blood, Kakashi more than him, but they have never liked the smell of it, especially in killing. He quickly cleaned the shallow cuts on Kakashi's feet and legs with water and a towel, lightly smearing salve on all of them before helping him in a spare pair of sweatpants. That done, he set to work on Kakashi's upper body, which had the worse injuries.

_I can't believe they made you do this mission the day before Christmas_, was what he'd been itching to say, shout out, yell, but it will only be useless and would only serve to deepen the wounds that were already there. _A shinobi is always ready to serve his village, anytime, anywhere._ This didn't exclude Christmas, or any other holiday for that matter. He knew this, it was ingrained in his brain (and everyone else's) so he just swallowed his hurt and indignation and kept his mouth tightly shut.

He kept the relief, though. He was just glad Kakashi was back.

Iruka was starting to wrap the wounds with bandages, having finished putting healing salves on them, when a hand touched his face. He nearly jumped, he had been far too engrossed in his own thoughts (and taking care of Kakashi), but of course it was just him. _His lover._

_When had he started calling him "Iruka-kun"?_

Kakashi's thumb slowly rubbed one side of his face, as if smoothing it out. His bewilderment must have registered on his face, because Kakashi said softly, "There was a drop of blood."

"Oh." _Oh._ "Thank you."

Kakashi grunted a "your welcome" and his hand fell away. Iruka continued bandaging Kakashi's wounds.

It was then that it dawned on Iruka that wrapping a bandage is like wrapping a gift. _You do it carefully and gently, making sure it fit just snug, with_ -- and he was going to sound like such a sap -- _all the love and care you have for "that special person"._

And damn if Kakashi wasn't the best gift he'd ever had in his life for a very long time.

"Done," He announced, as he tied the last knot. He was just about to get up and throw the bloody, dirty towels and bandages away when Kakashi caught his arm.

"Iruka-kun."

Iruka blinked. "Yes?"

A hand was brought up to his face, holding him tenderly before Kakashi's lips gently covered his own. It was chaste, short, and oddly -- sweetly -- comforting. _Maybe he's just really tired_.

They slowly pulled away, staring at each other, Iruka's face suddenly tinted crimson.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
